


Don’t Go Staking My Heart

by novemberhush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Scott is totally oblivious, I regret nothing about that title, M/M, Stiles and Derek just want a little alone time, i don’t even know how to tag this, it’s all pretty lighthearted to be honest, my attempt at being funny, um... okay, well there is mention of vampires but they’ve all been vanquished by the time the fic begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: After taking care of a rogue vampire Derek and Stiles just want some alone time together so they can neck a little (pun totally intended). Scott, however, doesn’t take the hint. Good thing he’s got Stiles there to spell it out for him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Don’t Go Staking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).



> Hey! I posted this over on tumblr about a month or so ago and never got around to posting it here, but I’m doing so now because I wanted to post the last of this year’s writing (at least in this fandom) so I can start afresh in the new year. This was originally intended to be a drabble based on the prompt words _quest, hall, nest_ , as supplied by the sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr, but I couldn’t keep it to 100 words without cutting some stuff I really didn’t want to cut. So I wrote a little ficlet instead, but it was the prompt words that inspired it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I wish you all the best for the coming new year. :-)

“Stiles, what the…??! You’re supposed to be looking for the vampire nest, not necking with Derek!” Scott exclaimed, in a tone Stiles deemed a little judgy for someone who’d nearly got them all killed just last week because he’d been too busy sniffing Malia’s butt (okay, it was her hair, but same difference) to notice a gang of draugar sneaking up on them.

“Okay, first, I know it wasn’t deliberate, but ‘vampire’ and ‘necking’ in the same sentence, Scotty? Nice. And, second, we were on the quest for the nest when Derek spotted the head vamp ducking in here. Maybe he had a sense of humour and found the idea of a vampire hiding out in a Hall of Mirrors hilarious or maybe he thought he’d be safe in here, that he could sneak up on us and we’d never see him coming because of that whole no reflection thing. Whatever. Doesn’t matter. Long story short, we staked him, those are his ashes over there, and when he died his hold on the rest of the carnies slash vamps did too.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep. Turns out he’d never fully turned them. So we sent them off with Chris and his guys to get the supernatural equivalent of a debriefing, whatever that entails.” Stiles paused for a moment, clearly pondering exactly what that might be, before coming back to Earth with a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders.

“Maybe he _Men in Black_ ’s them with some kind of amnesia zapper or something. I don’t know. What I do know is that Vlad’s Carnival Of Death is closed for the season. _Permanently_ closed. So Beacon Hills is safe for another day and I for one am gonna celebrate the win and make out with my boyfriend.”

Stiles threw a meaningful look at Scott.

“In front of all these mirrors,” he continued, waggling his eyebrows. 

Scott didn’t take the hint.

“Which may awaken something in me,” he added with a pointed glare.

Scott still didn’t take the hint.

“ _Something you’d probably rather not witness_ ,” he said, stressing every word.

Scott _still_ didn’t take the hint. Stiles sighed at his friend’s obliviousness.

“So you should leave now, Scotty, is what I’m saying.”

And, with one last judgy roll of his eyes, that’s exactly what Scott did.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it and I thank you for reading. If you’d like to share your thoughts on the story with me, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Happy New Year! xxx


End file.
